


【潤翔】罰ゲーム

by uraumaim930027



Series: 潤翔 JS [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊肉，R18。＊交嵐190928 THIS IS MJ x SS 對決，輸的懲罰是認真稱讚對方。＊⋯⋯就想讓他們結束之後意猶未盡，瘋狂稱讚對方然後又小害羞但又很開心^q^。





	【潤翔】罰ゲーム

「走嗎？」

結束了一天的THIS IS MJ對決錄影，換回極為普通的私服，休息室裡的櫻井翔向松本潤使了個眼色。今天他已經跟經紀人說過，收錄結束後要跟松本去喝一杯，不需要載自己回家。

他沒說的是作為代替，松本潤會把他送回家，到他家裡過夜。這是他與松本之間的秘密，沒有人知道。

難得節目企劃是他與松本的帥氣對決，一整天的特別節目收錄，他都與對方待在一起，包括換場與休息時間時，他們連休息室都是同一間。

回想起來實在太不應該。他自然知道自己與松本隨著年紀增長，不再像以往那樣光明正大與彼此膩在一起、頻繁地摟摟抱抱的原因。他們之間像有一道空氣做的牆，將彼此隔開，能不碰就不碰對方，盡可能減低肢體接觸的機會。為什麼？答案再簡單不過。

他總能在松本潤眼裡找到不尋常的慾火。無論是節目收錄時或是演唱會，只要他們距離過近，他們之間的氣氛也會變得微妙而尷尬，像在避免著什麼。櫻井翔知道，他們的確是在避免著眼神接觸，以防止任何擦槍走火的可能性，防止彼此想到昨夜或是任何一個彼此纏綿的夜晚，他們的身體是以何種方式交纏在一起。

在得知今天是兩人對決的特別企劃後，櫻井便想到收錄結束後會變成眼下這種局面，與其沈默而讓對方有約了別人吃飯的可能，不如自己先提出要求：他早約好了松本潤。

此刻他看著松本拿起車鑰匙，克制不住自己的興奮，悄悄勾起嘴角。

「走吧，翔くん。」

#

「今天的懲罰遊戲，搞得好像我輸了一樣。」剛洗好澡就聽見客廳傳來上個月錄好的、交給嵐吧的電視聲，踏出浴室的松本潤繼續說道：「翔くん那樣說、是想在放送當天推特炎上嗎？」

「我只是感謝你來我家的時候，把我家收拾得很乾淨而已。」

已經洗完澡的櫻井一邊笑著回應，一邊把電視關掉，他也不是不知道粉絲對他們兩個有奇妙的妄想，誰又知道，這樣的關係是真實存在的呢。

只圍著一條浴巾的松本潤從後擁上對方，對方髮梢的香氣令他難耐，忍了一整天的收錄終於得以解放，他刻意在對方耳邊撒嬌似地低語，「我⋯⋯還想再多聽一些翔くん對我真心的稱讚呢。」

被推進自己房間，櫻井翔轉過身與松本面對面，松本身上殘留的水氣、微溼的頭髮帶有說不出的色氣，臉上的表情過於明顯，他看得出來松本潤有多麼想要他，像這樣四目相交才一會兒，對方浴巾下的東西便頂在他的腿根，硬挺且熾熱地頂著他。

拉著松本的手來到自己同樣赤裸的胸膛，櫻井舔了舔嘴唇，「⋯⋯好啊。」

得到肯定的松本急躁地將對方壓在床上，今天稍早收錄時，櫻井翔來不及換完衣服而露出胸膛，敞開的西裝外套和襯衫、沒有繫上的褲頭，即使一副搞砸了的表情，卻仍然該死的吸引人注目；當然再怎麼性感，都比不上此刻他身下的櫻井翔，對方主動挺起胸，小腿一下下蹭著他的腰間，明明收錄前幾天才做過，卻異常地欲求不滿。

櫻井吻上松本，本只想蜻蜓點水，卻又在雙唇相交的時候，改為濃烈的熱吻，松本潤的舌頭撬開他的嘴，舔著他口腔裡所有敏感的地方，他撫著松本後腦杓的髮，要對方再吻深一些，此時自己的身體連親吻都起了反應，松本的手更不安分地在他的乳首不斷畫圈挑弄。

「吶、松潤、」維持躺在床上的姿勢，櫻井翔抬起腳輕輕踩在松本潤的肩頭，在松本潤看來這無疑是對方刻意展露自己勃起的下身，甚至隱密的穴口泛著淫靡的水光，「最近是不是有在鍛鍊？胸部還有手臂的線條變明顯了。」他的腳掌繼續向下，滑經松本潤的下腹，「腹肌也是⋯⋯腰好像、很有力的感覺？」

看見松本潤的臉迅速變紅，櫻井翔壓低聲音、誠懇地注視對方的雙眼，腳掌隔著浴巾有一下沒一下按著對方已經勃起的下身，「松潤的這裡也很優秀呢⋯⋯都這麼硬了。」

在他身上的松本嚥了嚥口水，掩蓋不了內心的動搖，感覺自己因為櫻井翔又更硬了些，「翔くん⋯⋯」

抬高調皮的雙腳，櫻井翔主動將自己兩腿分得更開，手指從自己同樣高翹的性器旁經過，在後穴穴口徘徊，他假裝不害臊地當著松本潤的面，將手指放進自己裡面抽插，「不進來嗎？已經擴張過了、」

松本潤迅速扯下浴巾，他甚至急得不想戴套，握著自己的男根，龜頭抵著對方的入口，今晚的櫻井翔讓他毫無餘裕，他按著對方的腰側，插入對方體內。

「嗯啊！」

就連平時剛進入時忍耐的呻吟，今天也不忍耐而直接叫給他聽，他看著試圖拋棄羞恥、坦率享受的櫻井翔，心跳又快了幾拍。

「好大、嗯⋯⋯好脹⋯⋯」

櫻井翔喜歡欣賞對方這樣有些害羞又慌亂的神情，縱使自己現在肯定也沒鎮定到哪去，自己的臉也染上紅暈，即使潤滑擴張過，仍感受到自己後穴被松本潤撐得又漲又滿，在他的「稱讚」之下，松本潤也比以往更加情動，急躁地想要他。

緩緩擺腰在對方裡面抽插，松本潤喘出聲來，面對面的體位讓他能看見櫻井翔享受和熱情之中殘留的一絲害臊，微微皺起的眉頭、張開的雙唇、牢牢注視他的雙眼，糟糕到不行。好喜歡、好想要。他加快速度，一下下肉體的碰撞聲在他們耳裡淫亂而令人著迷。

他抱著櫻井翔，賣力地扭著腰向上頂弄，每一次的撞擊對方的後穴都緊緊地吸著他，「翔くん、好棒⋯⋯」聽到他的稱讚後，對方彷彿又縮緊了一些，他鼓勵似地湊向對方耳邊，沿著耳廓舔舐，混著情色的水漬聲，松本潤重複低語著稱讚的字句，「真的好棒⋯⋯裡面又緊又熱⋯⋯」

隨著松本的頂弄，沒有被撫慰的性器磨蹭著松本的下腹，帶來異樣的快感，前端在松本腹部留下水痕，櫻井翔抱緊對方的背，跟著對方的節奏上下扭動，模仿對方在對方耳邊讚嘆著，「潤くん、腰力好好⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯好厲害、嗯、」

「やばい、」不知道是自言自語，還是說給分外性感的櫻井翔聽，松本潤撤出他體內，拉著他下床後又將他壓在冰冷的牆上，從後面再次頂入，「呼、啊⋯⋯」

「太深、哼嗯⋯⋯」櫻井翔側過頭和松本接吻，對方毫不猶豫地大力抽插，他扶著牆壁，腿幾乎要軟掉站也站不住，松本潤的下身直直挺入，頂在他敏感的深處，左手環在他胸口，右手則向下圈住他的下身，「啊啊⋯⋯不行、快、」

那隻圈住他下身的手開始上下套弄，粗魯的動作帶來劇烈的快感，幾乎要把櫻井翔榨乾，「翔くん這麼厲害、沒有不行吧⋯⋯」松本舔吻著櫻井染上薄汗的脖頸，混著沐浴乳的香味，全是情慾的氣息。

「潤⋯⋯嗯、哈、好深、好舒服⋯⋯」張得更開的雙腿快軟了，卻受松本潤的節奏所支配，一下下動著腰配合松本插入的時機，因為舒服而仰起頭的櫻井翔，弓起的上身像要逃跑，他立刻被松本潤緊緊扣住腰肢，如同失控的打樁機般迅速地往他的後穴深處頂弄，「哈啊⋯⋯要射了⋯⋯啊啊！」

「我也、」

怕讓櫻井翔肚子痛，松本潤要拔出來射在別的地方，剛經歷射精的櫻井翔卻狠狠地握住他的手，打顫的雙腿稍稍併攏，收縮的後穴夾緊他的下身——「射、射在裡面⋯⋯給我⋯⋯」

松本潤因櫻井翔這句話達到高潮。

他像是要把櫻井翔裡面填滿，按著對方的下腹，全部射進對方體內。

「翔くん⋯⋯太棒了⋯⋯」

#

帶櫻井翔去浴室清理完後，松本潤將疲倦的對方抱到床上，說實在他們都沒想過今天會如此失控又激烈，他要對方趕快休息，自己下意識地又開始清理櫻井翔的房間。

「我也真是的⋯⋯」打包好垃圾放到玄關，自言自語的松本潤勾起微笑，回到房間，只見櫻井翔充滿睏意地蜷在床邊。

「嗯⋯⋯又幫我收拾了嗎⋯⋯謝啦、松潤。」

「呵，不客氣。」

「⋯⋯剛剛的、很棒喔。」

「⋯⋯翔くん也是、」他關燈爬上床，擁住對方，在對方熱燙的臉頰上親了一口，「⋯⋯晚安。」


End file.
